


Domestic Merthur

by isisanubis



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, M/M, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 12:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3381860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisanubis/pseuds/isisanubis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Married Life Pairing Meme: Merlin/Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	Domestic Merthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [desert_neon (sproutgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sproutgirl/gifts).



> [desert-neon](http://desert-neon.tumblr.com/) asked for modern day Merlin/Arthur for a married life pairing meme on tumblr. These were my answers.
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>   
> **
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> ************  
> **  
> 

**Leaves their dirty clothes on the floor:** everyone would guess Arthur, but it’s Merlin. Arthur’s pretty good about getting his clothes into the hamper the two of them have, but Merlin – who spends so much of his time picking up the rest of their place – just kind of lets his clothes drop where he takes them off. 

**Forgets to run the dish washer:** Arthur. Merlin generally makes meals, and gets things into the sink, and by the time they’re ready to head to the living room/bedroom/etc, Arthur doesn’t always remember to turn the dish washer on.

**Pumps gas for the car:** Arthur. Arthur loves taking care of his car. It’s the little things like washing it and pumping gas and changing the filters that really make it feel like his car.

**Drives when they’re going somewhere:** mostly Arthur. They’ll make plans together, for trips and evenings out or errand runs, and Arthur will drive (and out of the two of them he really is the more comfortable with it), but every now and then he’ll toss the keys to Merlin.

**Rearranges the furniture:** Both. They moved into a pre-decorated place, and have been making it theirs since. Replacing things and moving things around. One of them will point out how something will look better ‘over there’ and they’ll spend part of a weekend rearranging things.

**Falls asleep with the TV on:** Arthur. He’ll be catching up on a game or show someone’s told him about, and snuggled up next to Merlin like he is, next thing he knows, it’s the middle of the night, and he tries to remember to thank Merlin for shutting everything off (again) before falling back asleep.

**Gets to use the bathroom first:** Merlin. He usually gets up first.

**Decides the temperature for the ac/heater:** Merlin, he feels the changes quicker than Arthur does. And once Arthur figured out that’s why Merlin was wearing an extra sweater/insisted on the windows being open, he gave the temperature control to Merlin.

**Sets up holiday decorations:** Merlin. It’s something he and his mother used to do every year for all the holidays (and some they made up). When Merlin and Arthur first moved in together, Merlin did his best to keep things small and simple, but Arthur saw how much the decorations meant to Merlin, so he went all out for him. Their place is always festive.

**Leaves the lights on:** Both/neither. They’re both usually pretty good about hitting light switches on the way out of a room, but on the rare occasion one of the does forget, they’ll probably have forgotten something else in that room or another room and get it on the second time out.

**Uses the bathroom with the door open:** neither of them. They tried it, when they thought they should be exiting the honeymoon stage, but nope. Bathroom things should be bathroom things (they don’t talk about it).

**Fixes the plumbing (or calls the plumber):** Merlin’s really good with pipe work (no guys, that joke stopped being funny after the 5th time). When Merlin and Arthur saw the bill the first time they needed to get something fixed, Merlin decided to read everything he could and try fixing things himself. He has a bit of a magic touch.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be delighted to hear anyone's opinions on any of these, and who you think would be doing what.


End file.
